During the Implementation Phase, IDG aims to expand the informatics tools developed in the Pilot Phase, elucidate the function of understudied proteins from three key druggable protein familes (GPCRs, ion channels, and kinases), and disseminate the IDG-generated resources to the greater scientific community. During this period, the collaborative team has worked to further set the scope and framework of this powerful informatics initiative, and has continued development of the online IDG component known as Pharos to integrate information about understudied proteins so that researchers everywhere can easily access it, catalyze their own research and help them find new proteins that may be of interest.